Written in the Stars
by madefornight
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge {What have I gotten myself into?} I decided to use my OC Hanna and if you have an issue with it then that sucks I'm sorry. Rating will change for the last chapter fyi.
1. The Challenges

1 Holding hands  
2 Cuddling somewhere  
3 Movie/Gaming  
4 On a date  
5 Kissing  
6 Wearing each other's clothes  
7 Cosplaying  
8 Shopping  
9 Hanging out with friends  
10 With animal ears  
11 Wearing kigurumis  
12 Making out  
13 Eating ice cream  
14 Gender swapped  
15 different clothing style  
16 During their morning rituals  
17 Spooning  
18 Doing something together  
19 In formal wear  
20 Dancing  
21 Cooking/baking  
22 In battle  
23 Arguing  
24 Making up afterwards  
25 Gazing into each other's eyes  
26 Getting married  
27 On one of their birthdays  
28 Doing something ridiculous  
29 Doing something sweet  
30 Doing something hot


	2. Day One: Holding Hands

He was holding my hand. Sherlock Holmes was holding my hand because John thought handcuffing us together and then watching as we ran around the damn city trying to solve these puzzles he set up to get the key back would be amusing.

"Keep up, Hanna!" Sherlock shouted back at me as he yanked me around another corner. I was not amused. Besides, he held on only because I would slow him down otherwise. How did he expect me to keep up? I was a full foot shorter than him and most of his height was in his legs!

"Sherlock," I growled back, "if you pull my arm like that again, I'm going to bash your skull."

"The game is on!" he said as we continued running down the street. It was John's Christmas gift to Sherlock; a few dozen puzzle around the city for him to solve. It was a wonderful gift, I'll give John that, but why he decided to {literary} drag me in to it I'll never know. Nor will I forget.

* * *

**Day one in my 30 day otp challenge. I ship Sherlock with my OC Hanna. This could be considered an AU to my Deducing Tragedy series or something. idk i thought it was funny. **


	3. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

"Stop it, we're in public," I giggled, curling into Sherlock's warm arms. Around us restaurant goers averted their eyes; we were making _quite_ a scene. The hostess put us at one of the center tables, her mistake. Sherlock immediately grabbed the chair he was meant to sit it and placed it beside mine along with his utensils and glass of water. My legs were now draped across his lap and his hands were on my thigh and waist. My head was resting on his shoulder as I let out another giggle. Sherlock was tickling me, the bastard.

"But I love you're laugh," he grinned running his thumb across the skin above my knee. "It's like crystal bells playing, beautiful."

"You big mush," I smiled, biting my lip as I tried to scoot in closer.

"Only for you." I wanted to cringe.

I tipped my head up to his ear. "How much longer do we need to do this?" I whispered as I squeezed his arm.

"We've nearly gained the attention of the owner," He murmured back, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of silver hair behind my ear. "He has a weak spot for couples in love... and murdering them brutally"

I giggled, pulling back to look into his silver eyes. I stared at him for a moment my hand reaching up caress one side of his lovely face. He was attractive, with his mouth closed. I might even go so far as to call him gorgeous. But his arrogance had a tendency to ruin his pretty face. "You are a ridiculous man."

He blinked, a smile pulling across his cheeks, "I know, I love you too."

* * *

**Day 2! so far so good I think! let me know what you think with a review! i'm actually really excited about next chapter! **

**ttfn!**

**-Katy**


	4. Day Three: MovieGaming

I sipped on my tea as Sherlock paced the living room. Step, step, step, and turn. Step, step, step, pause, glare, and turn. His agitation was clear from the way he glanced from me to the TV and back again. I just sat in one of the kitchen chairs, a cup of mint tea in my hand and an amused smile on my face.

"How was your day?" I John when he got home from the clinic, my eyes still watching those long strides as he turned about again.

"Um," he looked between Sherlock and I, "Yeah, it was good. What about you guys? Do anything… interesting?"

I turned my eyes to him, the smirk on my face growing, "Oh nothing much. He saw a few clients today; I cleaned the house and stayed quiet as told. Apparently he didn't enjoy getting upstaged last time." John smiled and nodded. "Let's see, what else did we do… Oh! We played Mario Kart."

Sherlock stopped his pacing to glare at me as John and I laughed out loud. "This isn't a laughing matter."

"Oh we beg to differ," I giggled, taking another sip of tea.

"I want a rematch."

"Love, this will be the fourth one today," I smiled, standing up from the table.

John choked on another laugh as Sherlock's eyes narrowed further. "Rematch, now."

"If you insist," I said walking into the living room and grabbing my Wii remote. "Try not to run into a wall this time. It makes kicking your arse easier than it should be."

* * *

**Bawahahahahahaha i loved this! keep the reviews coming! i enjoy you're thoughts :) **


	5. Day Four: On A Date

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm overdressed."

"What does that matter?"

"Well it's a little embarrassing."

"Why would it be embarrassing?"

I frowned, my eyes drifting to the ceiling as I thought, "I don't know actually. Societal pressures, perhaps."

"Ah, dull."

"Very," I agreed with a sigh, "but I must admit, I am not immune to them as you are."

"Who says I'm immune?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't care what others think; you just do whatever you want without care for the consequences."

"Well," he smirked, "That's true."

"Even now you don't care what people think," I smiled and shook my head, "While part of me is very aware that we're having this conversation in the presence of John and Lestrade who are wondering if we realize this is a crime scene." I looked over at the two men and shrugged. Lestrade forced a smile while John didn't even bother to hide his annoyance.

Sherlock didn't take his eyes off me, "You have a strange mind Miss Hooper."

I looked back at him, "So do you Sherlock. A first date does not usually consist of a double murder."

"So it is murder then?" Lestrade asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," Sherlock and I answered in unison before I continued. "The stab wound to the girl's heart is angled down, consistent with your theory of a suicide pact, Detective. He stabs her in the heart as she stabs him and poof they are together forever in oblivion."

"However the stab to the boy is also angled down," Sherlock carried on waving his hand over the boy's body, "Both victims would have had to be taller than each other, impossible. So someone else stabbed both of them and made it look like a suicide pact. They were even kind enough to leave us their name."

"Their name?"

"It's in the note," I smiled retrieving the paper from Lestrade's hands to read, "'Brian forgive us for what we did to you and know that it is with you in mind we end it all.' Obvious, Brian is our female victim's ex-boyfriend and the best friend of the male. These two fell in love while she was dating Brian. He never got over the betrayal."

"Find Brain," Sherlock said to Lestrade, as he took the note from me and handed it back to the detective inspector. He turned back to me and offered me an arm, "Shall we?"

I smirked taking it, "I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Day Five: Kissing

The flat was quiet, calm, and still. I was sitting on the floor in front of Sherlock's chair with my eyes closed. In my mind I could see the room. I could name every book on the shelf as they were placed. I could describe every scrap of paper, collected by the Consulting Detective, and were to find it. I knew every inch of this flat, every crack, every blemish, every broken or bruised piece of it, and with my eyes closed now I could describe my home to a blind man. I could paint the picture in his minds' eye. I could do this not just with my home but any one that I entered. When I entered a flat my eyes sought out the heart of it, the story there. I collected the information and deleted it as necessary; my mind never really stopped moving. It was never quiet, calm, and still.

Until Sherlock Holmes kissed me that is.

He was kneeling on the floor across from me, one cool hand cupping my face as he pressed his lips to mine. I hadn't expected it, but then again I never really knew what to expect from this man. As I sat there, my lips hungry for his, I didn't think. I didn't think about the good or the bad of this. I didn't think about my sister's long time crush on the man and I didn't think about John's joy over the "inevitable coming true". I just smiled, enjoying this brief moment of quiet, calm, and still.


	7. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

I smiled, a wicked gleam in my eye, "Hey Sherlock, put this on." He looked up as the shirt hit his face. He shot me a soft glare before looking down at the fabric in his hands.

"You've got to be kidding."

I smirked, "Do it."

"Absolutely not."

"Please!" I walked up to him, wrapping my hands around his waist. "It'll be fun!"

He raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"I'll make you a deal," I said looking into those silver yes of his, "You wear that and I'll wear whatever you pick out."

"I still don't see how this is supposed to be fun."

Ten minutes later I was in the living room having a cup of coffee as I read the paper. I was dressed in Sherlock's black slacks and his purple dress shirt. They were VERY big on me but with a belt and the shirt tucked in I made it work. I even managed to make it look kind of cute.

"I look ridicules," Sherlock said in the kitchen, "and I believe we established a long time ago that I was not allowed to cook."

A smirk pulled at my lips as I peeked over the top of the paper. "I wanted to see if a change of costume would modify your attitude where the kitchen is concerned." He shot me a glare. The pleated white top I had him in was stretched to the max around his chest but fell loose around the stomach. The hem just barely brushed the tops of the light blue skinny jeans that I'd been trying to get him in for weeks. "You'd make a lovely girl," I informed him, "if you were wondering."

He raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't." He turned to face me. "But since we're sharing you wouldn't be completely horrendous as a boy."

"Oh wow," I put my hand over my heart in a dramatic gesture, "how sweet, you really know how to charm a girl!"

"Hanna?" John was in the hall way, his eyes moving from me to Sherlock and back again. "Wh-what is going on?"

"Oh good you're awake," I smiled setting the paper down, "Sherlock was just starting breakfast."

He looked between us again before shaking his head, "I just don't want to know anymore." and then he turned and went back to bed.


	8. Day Seven: Cosplaying

"Come on River!" I shouted racing out of the bed room. "Let's go find adventure." John and Mrs. Hudson were in the living room as I raced in. Dressed in a pink blouse, a tweed jacket with elbow patches, suspenders, trousers, and a fez I froze seeing them sitting in the chairs. "Never mind, it seems to have found us." They laughed and I turned to look back down the hall. "River?"

John smirked, "It's seems you've lost your wife, Doctor."

I frowned, rubbing my hands together, "She must have wandered off somewhere between here and the Tardis. She does that all the time, kind of annoying, but I kind of like it. I really shouldn't, it encourages her."

"You should probably go fetch him- I mean her." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"No she'll be fine," I said turning around again. "Now I heard this is the home of Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Promise Breaker. Don't tell him I'm here, I owe him a fish."

"Oh he'll hold you to that," John laughed.

I pointed at him, "but he won't keep his own promises. I once promised assist in an experiment and in exchange he would Cosplay with me."

"What happened?"

"Well there's a reason I call him the Consulting Promise Breaker."

"I'm here are you happy?" I spun around to see Sherlock standing in the threshold. He was wearing one of River's iconic outfits. The top of the dress was fitted to his muscular but lean form but was loose and flouncy under the thick leather belt around his waist. Black leggings and boots completed the look but the pissed off look on his face was what made John nearly pee himself from laughing so hard.

"Oh good, you're back," I smiled racing over too his side. "Rule twenty-three: Don't wonder off."

"Let me guess," He sighed in annoyance, "I'm supposed to say something along the lines of 'whatever you say Doctor. You're the alien time traveler or whatever.'"

"Oh dear," I chuckled, breaking character. "Sherlock, you really need to watch Doctor Who."


	9. Day Eight: Shopping

"I'm going out," Sherlock said, his deep voice drawing my attention away from the fictional land of Harry Potter.

I frowned at him, "Sirius just died so please explain why I'm talking to you and not grieving with Harry."

His eyes narrowed in confusion, "because he's a fictional character and you shouldn't be sentimental over his death?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "What do you want Sherlock?"

"I'm going out."

"Good for you."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to come with me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "This isn't another attempt at a date is it?"

"I need to grab a few things."

Bullshit, "You're going shopping?"

He sighed in annoyance, "Do you want to come or not?"

I shrugged closing my book, "Might as well. I want to see if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" he asked as I stood up and crossed the room.

I smirked at him as I pulled on my jacket, "That Sherlock Holmes is perfectly capable of getting the groceries."

"You said shopping," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "This isn't shopping."

"Actually I said I need to pick up a few things." He said, his eyes grazing over the corpse on the table. "And from this body I think it'll be… the liver if you please Molly."

My sister looked back and forth between the two of us before nodding and pulling out her scalpel. I sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the other room. "We need to tell her."

"Molly?" he frowned, "Tell her what?"

"About us," I hissed. "About whatever it is we are."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because my sister has had the biggest crush on you since the moment you entered her life," I said as my hand slid into his. "We should tell her."

"I already know," he turned to see her standing in the doorway. "John told me. It's okay Hanna. You two are made for each other, anyone can see that. Sherlock, you're liver as a bit of damage to it, looks like he liked his drink."

"That'll be fine," He nodded. She smiled at us and left the room. Sherlock squeezed my hand before joining her. I just frowned, my eyes falling to my shoes. Molly said it was okay but that was a lie, anyone could see that. I would make it up to her, somehow, someway. I would make my sister happy again.


	10. Day Nine: Hanging out with Friends

"You must be Mary," I smiled shaking her hand as the four of us sat down at the table. "John's told us a lot about you."

"And you must be Hanna," she said with a kind smile. "You're Sherlock's girlfriend, right?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me that's not all he's told you about me."

"No, of course not," She laughed, "He's spoken very highly of you. I just- well I didn't really think Sherlock was capable of getting a girlfriend."

I smiled and glance beside me at the man in question, "Well Sherlock? Are you capable of getting a girlfriend?"

He frowned in thought, "No, I'm not."

I smiled at him, "And why is that?"

"Because getting a girlfriend sounds like you are a prize to be won." He said simply, "I didn't win you, I didn't earn you, and I certainly don't deserve you."

"Then how would you describe it?" Mary asked. "If she is not your prize… what is she?"

He turned his head to look at me, a smile flickering across his lips, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well let me know when you figure it out," John said taking a sip of water. "So I can use it too."

Mary laughed looking at her boyfriend, "Who would of thought that Sherlock Holmes could out romance you."

Sherlock frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Sherlock," I smiled, drawing my finger along his jaw to turn his face to me, "You are a ridiculous man."

He smiled at me, "I know. I-" I kissed him.


	11. Day Ten: With Animal Ears

I stared blankly into the mirror, a frown painted on my face as I tilted my head to the side, "Huh."

"Hanna," Sherlock's voice echoed out of our room and around the corner where I stood in the bathroom. "Something is wrong."

"I know," I said, not looking at him as he walked in. "I see it." I shook my head, and sighed. One finger reaching up to brush along the edge of the white cat ears on top of my head. They were warm and soft, my finger tickled them and I felt them twitch. I had cat ears now, apparently. That wasn't weird at all.

"Oh good it's not just me," I turned to see Sherlock standing in the doorway. He was also sporting a new set of animal ears. His were long and droopy. They were light grey and very, very fuzzy.

I frowned looking at them, "Dog?"

"Rabbit," he said. "Teddywidder if I had to guess."

"Ah."

"Why do we have animal ears?"

"Well," I gave him a thoughtful frown, "remember yesterday when you destroyed that shaman's livelihood just for the hell of it and he cursed us?"

"You can't be serious."

"You tell me Bunny Boy."


	12. Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis

"What is it?"

"A Kigurumi." Hanna smiled holding it up. "Like a onesie but bigger."

He frowned, "…Why?"

"Because it's cute." She said pushing it into his hands. "I got one that's perfect for you! Umbreon!"

"And what is that?"

"It's a Pokémon!"

His eyes narrowed slightly, "a what?"

She froze, looking at him, "You don't know what Pokémon is?"

"Uh, no," he said holding up the fabric in his hands, "and at this point I'm fairly sure I don't what to know."

Half an hour later Sherlock and Hanna were sat on the couch in their Kigurumis. He was neck-deep in Pokémon Blue, using his Charmander to defeat his rival for the first time. Hanna smile getting up to make tea and Sherlock watched her go. He lied when he said he didn't know what Pokémon were. He knew enough to know that she was a Ninetales. He smiled as he watched her put the pot on the stove. Yes, she'd chosen the Kigurumis very well.


	13. Day Twelve: Making out

"How was the library?" he asked, not looking up from his book as I entered the living room.

"It was nice," I said taking off my coat and hanging it on the hook near the door. "I checked out a few new books that should prove to be fairly interesting-" I turned around to find him in front of me. So close, how did I not hear him get up? His hand found my waist; they pulled me against him. His silver eyes dived into my blue ones; capturing my soul like his hands captured my body. He kissed me. My hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. My fingers wracking through those dark locks as our tongues battled for dominance. When at last we parted it was for air; both of us gasping for breath a chuckle rising out of his chest and a smile on my lips.

"That was quite the welcome home," I whispered looking into those silver eyes. "John's in the kitchen?"

"He was, yes."

"He was annoying you, wasn't he?"

"Won't shut up about Mary," He smiled. "About how excited he is to be moving in with her. I thought I should show him that I'm excited for him to go too."

I laughed, "You are a ridiculous man."

His smiled softened, his forehead pressed against mine, "I know." He whispered, looking into my eyes, "I love you too."


End file.
